Just A Bird On The Wing
by showtunediva
Summary: How the Bird Girls react to Horton Sits on The Egg, Egg Nest and Tree and Circus McGurkus


**Just A Bird On The Wing**

A Seussical Fan Fiction

After reading 4evermagic's story ** I Did It For You ** I was inspired to write this story. This is set at the end of Act 1/beginning of Act 2 starting with **Horton Sits On The Egg** and leading into the end of **Circus McGurkus** before **Mayzie In Palm Beach**. I just finished a run of a local community production of Seussical so my universe for this story is for the show I just finished and I gave all my fellow cast mate's characters names . Please email me to ask me what your name is.. if you do not like it I can change it. :) My production had 7 bird girls in it.

The Bird Girls looked on with interest as Mayzie departed and Horton gently climbed to the branch of the tree where the nest sat. They were still pretty surprised that Mayzie had decided to go on vacation so abruptly.

"How could she just abandon the egg like that?" The youngest bird girl Evie asked.

"Technically it's not abandonment if Horton is taking care of the egg." Another bird girl named Tia countered.

"Horton is an elephant, what does he know about taking care of an egg?" Tia's sister Jessica asked.

The eldest of the flock Zoe shrugged "Not much I would imagine."

The weather slowly started to change in the Jungle Of Nool. Hot summer sun turned fast into mid autumn chill. Soon winter would start to set in.

"It's starting to get colder. I hope he will be okay." Evie looked at Horton with concern.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Another bird girl named Orla said.

Suddenly the tree was surrounded by hunters. Horton looked very afraid.

"Oh no! What's going to happen now?" Tia asked

The third eldest of the flock Scarlet replied "We're all going on a trip it look likes."

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"To New York, the tree is being sold at an auction." Zoe replied.

"Who would buy Mayzie's tree?" Orla asked

The third eldest bird girl Skye shrugged "We'll have to find out."

"This should be interesting." Tia said as she exchanged a look with Jessica and Evie.

The boat trip took about 3 days and once the ship finally landed in New York the tree was immediately shipped to the auction house Suessby's. The auction took about 3 hours and Horton's tree was the last item to be put up for auction.

Tia Evie and Jessica looked at each other " Who on earth is going to bid on that tree?" Evie asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."

The bidding took about 25 minutes.

"Sold! To the man from the Circus!" The auctioneer announced.

"What man from the circus?" Orla asked.

"He's in the back row.. the one with the top hat and the long handlebar moustache." Scarlet said.

The circus master Mr. McGurkus came forward to claim his prize and all the people left the auction house.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard from Mayzie?" Jessica asked.

"I heard Gertrude tell Horton that she's in Palm Beach." Skye said.

"Any idea when she's coming back?" Evie asked

Scarlet shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine darlin'."

Jessica Evie and Tia exchanged another glance between each other.

"I hope it's sooner rather than later. In a way I feel bad that Horton is being shipped off to the circus." Evie said.

Orla looked at her friend. "So do I. We've all been pretty rough on him because he's been talking to that clover."

"Do you really think there are people living on there?" Jessica asked.

Tia put an arm around her sister. "While we don't have any proof that doesn't mean they don't exist."

The Circus started its show in New York and then made stops at various places around the country. Before heading back to the jungle the last stop that the bird girls went to was Kalamazoo Michigan.

"This has been quite an adventure." Skye said.

"Yeah, I almost don't want to go back to Nool yet." Orla said

Jessica nodded. " The next stop on their tour is Palm Beach."

Evie brightened. "Do you think we'll see Mayzie?"

"That's highly unlikely. Palm Beach is pretty big." Tia said.

On the evening before they were to leave the circus Evie decided to stop by Horton's cage.

"Hi Horton."

Horton looked around. "Who's there?"

Evie looked at the elephant from behind her white boa. "It's me Evie."

"Oh, hello. How are you?"

"I'm okay. We're going to fly back to Nool in the morning. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Have any of you girls heard anything from Mayzie?"

Evie shook her head. "No, not a word. How have you been?"

"As good as I can be... though I do feel a little embarrassed sitting on this egg and people paying to see me sit here doing nothing all day."

"You're awfully worried about the Whos aren't you Horton?

Horton nodded sadly. "Yes, I shouldn't be at this circus. I should be back in the jungle searching for the clover. For all I know the Whos could be frozen to death."

"I think Gertrude said she'd help you find the clover.. would you like me to help her?"

Horton smiled. "I'd really appreciate that. Thank you Evie."

Evie returned Horton's smile a little bit shyly. "You're welcome."

As Evie went to join the other bird girls she realized that maybe she'd misjudged Horton.

On the flight back to Nool Evie thought long and hard about her conversation with Horton. She was more determined than ever to help Gertrude find the clover.

Scarlet noticed that the youngest bird girl had not said anything the whole trip.

"Are you alright Evie?"

Evie shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

"I talked to Horton before we left the circus."

"How's he doing?"

Evie looked very upset. "Not good at all. Oh Scarlet, I really wish there was some way we could get him out of that dumb circus. He really should be back in the jungle with us and he's so worried about the Whos."

Scarlet nodded. "To be honest with you sweetheart all of us feel the same way you do."

"I think we were wrong to misjudge him."

"We certainly were."

"I'm angry at Mayzie. Why did she have to leave Horton in such a terrible situation? He's being laughed at by millions of people. Much worse then before when we were laughing at him for talking to that clover."

Scarlet shrugged. "No one even knows when she's coming back from her vacation."

"What can we do to help Horton Scarlet?"

Scarlet shrugged again. " I really don't know darling."

"We should try to figure out something soon."

Scarlet kissed Evie's forehead. "Don't worry about a thing, we will."


End file.
